


So Many Things You Wish I Knew

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [26]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Anal Fingering, Babysitter Michael, Epilogue, Gay Sex, M/M, Michael is 16 and Luke is 14 when they first do the do, Rimming, Shameless Smut, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael, 16, is the designated babysitter for Luke, 14.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at fluff, so this is just...

_Luke can feel Michael’s hard dick rutting between his ass cheeks, their breaths coming in pants, and he can tell that the other boy is close. Luke is too, since he’s always been a sucker for—_

Luke groans when the alarm goes off, waking him up from a _nice_ dream.

He’s fourteen, and he feels like he’s at the peak of his _teen whoremones_ period of his life. All he wants to do is finger himself open to the thoughts of his sexy as fuck babysitter.

“Lucas Robert Hemmings!” Luke curses and takes his hand away from his half-hard prick when his pissed-sounding mum calls him downstairs.

“Yes?” Luke wants to thank Ben for getting him sweatpants for his P.E. classes, which he wears basically everywhere, to be honest.

“Michael is babysitting you tonight. Your dad and I are going on our anniversary dinner,” his mum states the very same thing she’s been drilling into his brain for last two weeks. “Ben should be able to come here, if he isn’t getting his face drunk with his friends, if you have any—”

“ _Mum_ ,” Luke whines out like he used to until he was 13. “Michael is a _very_ good babysitter. You never had problems with him before.”

He gives his mum his best baby-doll eyes until she sighs and goes back to her room to get ready.

–

“Hi, Mikey,” Luke giggles when his babysitter comes into his room. He has his homework spread out, mostly his Algebra and Physics ones. “Came so early?”

“Luke, you sexual bastard,” Michael rolls his eyes, his dyed-lilac hair looking as fluffy as always. “Can’t believe you’re a sex addict hiding in a 14-year-old’s body.”

“Hey! I have raging hormones!”

The 16-year-old babysitter knows that Luke is gay, which is hard not to know when the blond’s serach history is full of _CockyBoys_ videos. And maybe Michael played a part with configuring the gay stuff with the blond.

“More like raging _boners_ ,” Michael lets out a short _heh_ sound. “C’mon, Lukey, sit on my lap.”

Luke giggles as he complies, his ass sitting right on top of Michael’s semi.

“Don’t wanna keep me waiting, do you?” For a 16-year-old, Michael has incredibly raspy, deep voice, which is an instant boner-maker for Luke. “Be a good princess.” Michael then grabs the uppermost part of Luke’s pale thigh, his middle fingertip grazing the lacy material.

Luke is honestly a slut for Michael, and he really shouldn’t walk around without his sweatpants, but he also likes it when Michael has _easy access_ to his entrance.

Oversized sweaters that are at least three sizes too big on him that Michael leaves at his house from time to time and lacy knickers have become Luke’s favourite outfit for his babysitter.

Especially when the said-babysitter looks like he’s ravaging him with his jade-green eyes.

“I’m ready,” Luke whispers.

“No, Luke,” Michael rejects him yet again. “You know what I’m gonna say.”

“That my first time should be with someone special?” Luke seethes. “ _You_ ’re my someone special. All my other babysitters got fired because I tried to burn the house down with them. You know this.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re horny,” Michael hisses back. “You just want it to be over and done with.”

Michael looks like he wants to go on an hour-long rant, so Luke acts quickly and presses their lips together, grinding down against his lover’s hard, clad dick. Luke moans when Michael starts rutting up, resulting in the blond’s slit producing steady stream of precum.

“Fuck me,” Luke whines. “I won’t regret it.”

“You will,” Michael tugs the lace down Luke’s legs. “I know you will.”

Luke takes Michael’s fingers in his mouth and suckles hard until spittle is literally pooling on the lilac-haired boy’s palm. The older then pushes his fingers inside Luke, knowing all too well that the blond is already prepped. He knows how Luke likes to fuck himself with his own fingers before Michael arrives to get some of it out of his system.

“I don’t—”

Michael starts after they’re both stark-naked, but Luke won’t have it.

“Please, Mikey,” Luke begs, his celestial blues almost tearing up from Michael’s insecurity. “It’s not the matter of you don’t; it’s the matter of you can’t, isn’t it?”

“I can’t be wanting to do this,” Michael whispers, his cockhead pressed to Luke’s rim. “You’re so young, you can meet your destined any second of your life.”

“ _You are my destined_ ,” Luke whispers against Michael’s lips as he kisses him with tears streaming down his face, unable to hold them back. He sinks down and moans from the pleasurable stretch, stopping only once his thighs meet Michael’s. “I love you.”

Luke starts bouncing on Michael’s cock at a slow pace, letting out soft ‘ah’s and ‘uh’s every time he finds his prostate. After a while, he figures out the perfect angle to hit it with every movement of his lower body. He can’t help but clench around Michael, garnering a loud moan from his babysitter.

“Fucking ride my cock like you were meant to, baby girl,” Michael croons, and Luke comes undone, untouched, and releases all over his chest and tummy. He whimpers from overstimulation when Michael takes over, but he wants his babysitter to come, so he just moans from the pleasure of having his prostate abused. Michael distracts him by nipping at his sweet spot right below his collarbone. Michael reaches his high soon after, making the prettiest whimper-moan possible against Luke’s skin.

Luke barely registers that Michael is pulling out when he drifts off to sleep.

“… too, princess,” is the last thing he hears before the sleep takes over him.

–

Luke wakes up at a god-awful time, the sun not even up yet. He soon figures out that he fell asleep on the sofa, with the scent of Michael filling up his nostrils.

It seems like an eternity passed when the golden rays of the sun shower their bodies. As if on cue, Michael opens his pretty green eyes, looking confused.

“Hey,” he rasps out, and Luke almost nuts there. “Did I fall asleep?”

“You fucked me,” Luke shrugs. “Then fell asleep.”

“Not before you,” his babysitter yawns. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

 

Luke doesn’t know what Michael’s usual breakfast meal consists of, but he’s glad that he’s spread out on the table, with Michael’s tongue up his ass. He whines, close to his high already. Too soon, he releases onto his tummy with a cry of Michael’s name.

“There’s a good girl,” Michael chuckles, giving Luke’s ass a smack.

“Can I eat my pancakes now?” Luke asks.

“Yeah.”

 

Luke is nestled in Michael’s embrace and half-asleep when he hears Michael mumbling to himself.

“I’m sorry…”

–

“Your parents are coming back tonight,” Michael states, his hand roaming Luke’s naked chest.

“That’s an odd thing to say during foreplay,” Luke giggles, pressing his lips to Michael’s. “Odd, but I’ll accept it.”

“Luke,” Michael’s tone is clipped, cold, and distant.

“They’re attending Ben’s uni graduation ceremony in two weeks,” Luke states.

“You want me to babysit you for the entire week?”

Luke nods.

“Alright, but I’m sorry,” Michael states again.

“For?”

“Falling in love with you.”

–

Luke hasn’t been babysat by Michael ever since the older boy confessed, which was a whole two weeks ago.

_“But I’m older than you,” Michael continued. “I’ll move away for college in two years, and you’ll be hung up on me.”_

_–_

**Day of Luke’s graduates’ ball**

 

Luke doesn’t have a date, and he hadn’t any _sexual_ human contact since the last time Michael babysat him. He was offered a _friend date_ by Calum, but Ashton—the school’s softball captain—came out of nowhere and _promposed_ to Calum in front of everyone at the cafeteria.

So here he is, stood by the wall with the _Congratulations, Graduates of 2020!!!_ decoration, sipping his fruit punch that oddly tastes like lime vodka.

“Where are you now that I need you?” Luke sings along the lyrics. Old Bieber, how classic.

“You grew a foot since the last time I saw you,” a voice which Luke is 500% sure he hallucinated startles him. “Now _I_ have to tiptoe to kiss you.”

“ _Mikey_ ,” Luke thinks the time just stopped, and the world stopped spinning.

“I got you a graduation gift,” Michael takes a blue velvet box—a perfect size for a ring.

“You didn’t have to—”

“Open it,” Michael interjects; Luke obliges.

Inside is a black titanium band with three rows of dozens of CZ stones. There are two gemstones in the middles, one ruby, and other topaz.

 _Our birthstones_.

“I’m not proposing to you or anything,” the music suddenly drops, and Luke can feel the hundreds of pairs of eyes on the two of them. “But you have been my everything ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you. You looked so cute, your lower lip stuck between your teeth in a temporary permanence, with you eyes wide open. It was hard not to fall for you, baby. I was a fool to deny my feelings for so long, and it took me four years to gather up my courage. Luke Robert Hemmings, will you be my boyfriend? Start our forever together?”

Luke lets out a teary ‘yes’, and their audience goes crazy.

–

**The sort of Epilogue**

“We had three rounds in last two hours, Lucas Clifford-Hemmings,” Michael lets out a mocking statement when Luke starts mouthing at Michael’s soft spots.

“Well, it’s our wedding night, I think I _have_ to fuck myself on your cock until I can’t move anymore, Michael Clifford-Hemmings,” Luke giggles, crashing their lips together.

And yeah, maybe Luke is right.


End file.
